De la Haine à l'Amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Kunna
Summary: Une jeune fille emprisonnée, un assassin tourmenté, c'est dans la froideur de la prison qu'ils se découvrent. Ce garçon, est-il réellement aussi insensible qu'il n'y parait ? Elle veut retrouver son passé, lui il essai de l'oublier. Est-ce qu'un jour elle pourra briser sa carapace de glace ? Il est rongé par la culpabilité, elle est la seule à pouvoir guérir son cœur blessé.
1. Chapitre 1: Captivée

Le soleil déjà bien loin, la nuit tombée, elle avançait, calmement, les rues étaient vides, chose normale en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle passa dans une ruelle éclairée par de faibles lampes qui grésillaient dans un bourdonnement électrique, clignotant une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre définitivement et laisser place à l'obscurité nocturne. Une brise gelée la fit claquer des dents. Elle croisa ses bras nus et releva la tête. Les étoiles. Brillantes, se reflétant dans le bleu infini de ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être moins seule quand elle regarder le ciel, comme si...comme si toutes ses petites lueurs prenaient soudain vie et lui soufflaient des mots chaleureux, rassurants, lui disaient de ne pas perdre l'espoir.

Elle aussi se surprenait parfois à espérer...A espérer que demain tout serait fini, qu'elle aurait enfin droit au bonheur, elle aussi. Sans qu'elle le veuille, une larme coula le long de sa joue, dans le coin de sa bouche, finissant sa course en tombant de son menton légèrement tremblant. L'espoir. Dernier sentiment, dernière ligne droite avant le chao ... Et quand l'espoir n'est plus, que reste-t-il ? Il ne reste que nos yeux pour pleurer. Elle sourit en pensant à l'expression « pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps » Si c'était possible, elle serait bientôt asséchée, car sans qu'elle s'en soucis plus que ça, une cascade de tristesse lui mouillait les joues dans un flot de sentiments contradictoires. La haine, la tristesse, la culpabilité, la colère. Tous ces mots prenant soudain tout leur sens. Elle ne refusait pas d'admettre qu'elle était triste. Car, pour elle, tant qu'elle éprouver encore des sentiments aussi forts que la tristesse ou la haine, l'espoir survivait. Et la joie, qu'en est-il de la joie ? Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit, celui-là. « Joie » Elle réprima un frisson de dégout. Que ce mot semblait superficiel et sonnait faux, quand c'était elle qui le prononçait ! Alors que son trop plein d'émotion semblait vouloir la laisser un peu tranquille, elle poussa le petit portail en métal qui grinça désagréablement et résonna affreusement mal dans la tête tourmentée de la jeune fille qui s'assit dans l'herbe du parc en humant l'air frais, prenant le temps d'écouter les feuilles danser au gré du vent. Tout semblait si calme, si paisible, si...Beau, tout simplement. Un petit couinement se fit entendre. Faible, entrecoupé, presque suppliant. La jeune fille s'aperçu que la source du buis n'était rien d'autre qu'un chaton au milieu de la grande pelouse. Il semblait perdu, déboussolé. Elle le saisit et le plaqua contre sa poitrine. L'animal ronronna quand elle entreprit de le gratter derrière les oreilles. Elle sourit.

« Alors petit chat, toi aussi tu es tout seul ? » Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la tête et le serra tout contre son cœur. Un miaulement se fit entendre, plus grave cette fois. Elle aperçut un chat noir suivit de près par deux autres chatons. La jeune fille fit vite le lien avec le petit animal qu'elle portait dans les bras. Elle le posa sur le sol et celui-ci s'éloigna d'elle en sautillant pour rejoindre ses confrères.

« Vas petit chat, vas retrouver ta famille...Prends soin de toi. »

Pour toute réponse celui-ci poussa un gémissement faiblard en sa direction et s'en retourna.

Elle était à nouveau seule. Seule dans le parc, seule dans ses pensées, seule dans sa vie, seule dans son corps, seule dans ses sentiments. Seule, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Elle fut intéronpu par un vioçulent coup recut dans sa nuque, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Le choc brutal lui coupa la respiration et en quelques centièmes de secondes, une douleur fulgurante s'abattit sur sa nuque. Brutal. Froid. Cassant. Sa vue se troubla, son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang s'étendait sous son corps à demi-mort. Allait-t-elle mourir ? Ce ne serait pas plus mal finalement. Tout s'arrêterait, enfin. Mais la douleur la ramena à la dure réalité, si elle mourait, ce ne serait pas tout de suite. Malgré son soudain assourdissement, elle entendit qu'on parler, mais elle ne perçu que des brides de mots

« Oui, J... A. »

Sans qu'elle sache comment, elle savait que quelque chose d'affreux se préparé. Elle allait en baver, oh ça oui.

Ses yeux...Froids, glaçants, exprimant à la fois une haine intense et une tristesse infinie. Ces yeux, se fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'abandonner à l'obscurité.

La douleur lui envoyait de grandes vagues de souffrance insupportables. Elle voulut poser sa main sur la blessure mais s'aperçut que des chaines l'en empêchaient. Elle était attachée, bâillonnée, et...Enfermée...entre quatre murs gris et sales. Sa vue revint quelque peu et elle distingua enfin des forme. Elle avait la gorge asséchée et la bouche pâteuse. Sa douleur dans la nuque revint plus forte que jamais, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif incontrôlé qu'elle eu un mal fou à contenir. Elle releva la tête avec toutes les peines du monde et perçut une silhouette quelle qualifia d'humaine, à demie cachée dans l'ombre, bien qu'une misérable fenêtre éclairait la pièce de ses rayons aussi fades que la couleur des murs moisie de la cellule.

«Où suis-je ?

-Tu es prisonnière. »

« Prisonnière... » Répéta-t-elle comme pour se rendre comte de la gravité que représentait ce simple mot. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa boîte crânienne mais celle qui sortit en première fut la seule qu'elle pouvait prononcer :

« Pourquoi ... ? »

La silhouette se détacha de son lit d'ombre et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline et assurée. Elle releva instinctivement la tête vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle en fut tétanisée. Ces yeux...Elle les connaissait, vaguement, elle s'en rappelait. Des yeux de félin, en amande, effilés, bordés de longs cils d'un noir intense, d'une tinte verte d'eau, sombre, ses iris semblaient noires dans son regard froid et impassible. Les même yeux oui, mais cette expression de profonde tristesse avait disparu, laissant place à un regard plus froid encore que la glace éternelle, un regard qui lui transperça chaire et os et lui écorcha le cœur de ses griffes givrés. Il avait la peau pâle, mais en aucun cas blafarde, au contraire. Des cheveux fins de couleur lunaire, soigneusement décoiffés, qui lui retombés souplement dans la nuque. Un visage aux traits fins, presque androgynes. Un nez fin légèrement retroussé juste au dessus d'une bouche fine aux contours parfaits, complétant ce visage encore plus parfait.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait à le dévisager.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois dans une position qui te permet de poser des question. »

Sa voix avait prit une intonation blessante et glaçante qui lui figea littéralement le sang dans les veines.

« C'est toi qui m'a emmené ici...

-J'avais dis pas de question.

-C'est pas une question, c'est une supposition...

Elle tomba à terre sous la force de l'impact. Sa gorge la brûlait ardemment. Elle cracha du sang en grimaçant. Une autre douleur vint s'ajouter à celle déjà bien présente sur sa joue droite. Une douleur qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ses cheveux clairs se tintèrent de rouge. Cette fois, elle ne pu se retenir et poussa un cri de douleur qui résonna entre les murs étroits. Elle haletait et les battements accélérés de son cœur n'étaient plus réguliers. Sa vue était trouble et le gout métallique du sang lui emplissait la bouche. Son tortionnaire s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle. Il lui prit le menton pou l'obliger à le regarder.

« Quand je te dis de te taire, tu la ferme. Sinon je n'aurais pas la patiente d'attendre que mon père rentre et je te tuerais tout de suite, ce qui, crois moi, serait encore plus facile que d'écraser une mouche. »

Il la regarda d'un air dégouté et se détourna. Elle se releva tant bien que mal. Sa vue troublée, la douleur de la violente giffle qui lui lacérait la joue de ses mains griffues. Ses vertiges, sa faiblesse, ses cinq sens affaiblis et le gout du sang...Tout ça l'empêchait d'analyser la situation plus que fâcheuse et de raisonner rapidement et correctement. Elle se maudit d'être aussi faible. La jeune fille releva la tête en se mordant la lèvre inferieur jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'hurler sa rage et sa douleur. Le sang lui battait les tempes et son souffle était irrégulier. Une larme de rage dévala sa joue pâlie sans qu'elle essais de la retenir. Elle sombrait dans une colère sourde et aveugle, qui, elle le savait, allait lui coûter très cher, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. La voix tranchante du jeune homme la fit tressaillir :

« Dis-moi ton nom. »

Elle frissonna de plus belle. Il avait refusé de lui dire qui il était, alors pourquoi, elle, elle devrait lui dire son prénom ? Elle ne put retenir un sourire ironique. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était à sa merci, tout simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? » Elle serra les poings à s'en faire mal, ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses pommes et une goute de sang perla sur les menottes en ferraille qui lui enserraient les poignets. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il sentit la moutarde lui titiller les narines. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré en direction de la jeune fille blessée qu'il souleva par le col et colla au mur.

« Je t'ai demandé quel est ton nom ... » Articula-t-il exagérément comme pour lui faire comprendre le sens de sa question. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et laissa échapper quelques mots.

« J-je su...is Evangeline »

Il la relâcha après avoir eu réponse à sa question et se détourna de la jeune fille qui suffoquait encore. Elle se sentait si faible, si impuissante, si pathétique, si ridicule, humiliée. On lui enlevait sa fierté. Elle avait la désagréable impression que le garçon lui avait détruit sa fierté et prenait un malin plaisir à piétiner ce qu'il en restait. Elle en avait marre de se faire cogner sans rien dire, marre de ne pas pouvoir hurler son trop plein de rage et de détresse. Elle savait qu'elle allait commettre une grossière erreur mais s'en fichait éperdument. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à y perdre ? La vie ? Et alors... Sa vie, que représentait-elle ? Rien. Elle se releva douloureusement. Elle cru qu'elle allait retomber tant ses vertiges étaient puissants.

« Je...Je veux savoir...qui...qui tu es... » Arriva-t-elle à prononcé aussi clairement qu'elle le pouvait, en essayant de masquer son manque de confiance en elle et évidemment, sa peur grandissante. Il se retourna vers elle avec une grimace qui ressemblait à de l'agacement mêlé d'admiration. Elle retint sa respiration en espérant qu'il n'ait pas la malheureuse idée de la frapper à nouveau.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu as du cran... me provoquer alors que tu sais pertinemment que je suis le plus fort et qu'en plus tu es as ma merci... Soit tu es très courageuse, soit inconsciente...soit complètement stupide. » Elle se décrispa quelque peu en voyant que, visiblement, il n'allait pas l'attaquer.

« Dans touts les cas, ça peutt te coûter très cher. Mais bon, si tu tien tant à le savoir... »

Il se retourna un peu plus vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Kirua. Kirua Zoldik, c'est mon nom. »

Elle cru bien que son cœur s'était, le temp d'un un instant, arrêté de battre. Le garçon perçut visiblement son étonnement et son horreur car il sourit.

« Tu...Tu...es...un assassin... » Arriva-t-elle à peine à prononcer tant la boule qui se formée dans sa gorge la gênait.

« Tout juste » Lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant d'Evangeline. Tandis que les idées confondues bataillaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille meurtrie par la douleur et souillée par le sang.

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Kirua posait la main sur la poignée de la porte métallique. Il arrêta net son mouvement devant la question posée par la jeune fille. Elle avait bien essayé de cacher sa terreur sous cette question, mais le garçon n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Il avait perçut le tremblement dans sa voix, sa volonté de ne pas abandonner, et surtout, son courage. D'autres aurait surement déjà baissé les bras, mais elle, elle résistait. Cette lueur de franchise et d'honnêteté dans son regard, il la connaissait, cette lueur là. Il savait très bien où il l'avait vu, mais jamais, non jamais, il ne se l'avouerait.

« Ca, ça dépend uniquement de toi » Répondit-il avant de claquer la porte dans un éco métallique qui résonna partout, dans les moindres recoins jusqu'au cœur blessé et meurtri de la prisonnière qui éclata en sanglots dans la cellule miteuse ou elle était désormais prisonnière.


	2. Chapter 2: Songe

Tout d'abord, Merci à Moon55555,

Tu peux pas savoir comment ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Merci à toi ! Je suis Happy que tu aime ma fic. (Haha c'est vrai que quand il est avec Gon il devient un peu un saint et c'est beaucoup moins cool ! Mais bon, je suis là pour arranger tout ça !) En tout cas j'espère que le 2eme chapitre te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture !

Elle courait, elle courait, sans s'arrêter, sans même jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle savait qu'il la pourchassait en silence, tel un loup derrière sa proie. Elle savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas attrapée. Les minutes défilaient, longue, douloureuses, mais elle courait encore, sa vie en dépendait clairement. Ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas céder à la fatigue, ne pas prendre en compte la douleur dans sa jambe droite, ne penser qu'à s'échapper, à courir, rien que ça. Le mouvement répétitif de ses membres inferieurs était devenu automatique, comme si ses petites jambes d'enfant étaient dotées d'une volonté propre. Ne pas céder. « Espoir, espoir, espoir... » Se répétait-elle en boucle, comme si ce simple mot lui donnait du courage. Pourtant, en céda. Elle tomba misérablement sur le sol et sa jambe blessée -et peut être cassée- heurta une racine dans un bruissement sourd. Une bataille s'engagea en elle, elle lutait contre sa douleur pour ne pas hurler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son membre droit salement amoché. Du sang. Tellement de sang. La vision encore présente des deux corps de ses parents étalées sur le sol ensanglanté lui revint en mémoire, plus réaliste que jamais. « Pardon... » Murmura-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle se rappela les dernières paroles de sa mère : « sauve-toi... ». « Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon... » Répéta-t-elle autant de fois qu'elle le pu, avant de se rendre compte que la présence malfaisante derrière elle se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle allait mourir. Elle en était sûre. Elle s'excusa encore une fois dans le vide, avant qu'une silhouette macabre s'élève au dessus d'elle, un rictus distordu sur les lèvres.

« Je t'ai trouvée... »

Une larme perla sur la joue pâlie de la fillette, tendit qu'elle entrouvrit la bouche et laissa s'échapper un soupire. « Pardonnez-moi... »

Elle s'éveilla le cœur battant, le souffle court, les yeux embués de larmes. Un rêve ? Elle avait rêvé ? « Très réaliste pour un cauchemar » Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait un peu ses esprits, réprimant les frissons de peur qui la gagnaient. Elle déglutit péniblement et se frotta les yeux. Tiens, plus de chaines ? Elle était encore en prison, pourtant. Elle fit abstraction de se détail et se leva. Elle s'appuya au mur en prenant garde de ne pas tomber. Elle avait le tournis ainsi qu'une sale envie de vomir qui la prit soudain aux trippes. Ses vertiges l'obligèrent à retomber sur le sol froid de la cellule. Elle s'adossa au mur sal tendis qu'elle posait une main tremblante sur son front. Elle avait sans doute perdu beaucoup de sang, et cela n'a jamais été bon pour l'organisme. « Si je ne mange pas quelque chose... » Murmura-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens flotter dans l'air froid de la pièce. Son ventre protesta bruyamment.

« J'ai une de ces faim ! » Se plaignit-elle alors qu'un bruis métallique envahissait la cellule. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une silhouette familière à la jeune fille.

Kirua posa son regard amusé sur elle.

« Alors, on a faim ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Oh se qu'elle aurait aimé se lever et lui faire traverser le mur d'un coup de poing ! Il soupira et ignora superbement le regard menaçant qu'elle lui envoya.

« Tiens. » Lui dit-il en lui lançant une boîte en plastique jaune. Elle regarda l'objet, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- A manger. Aller, ouvre. Ca serait bête que je te laisse mourir de faim maintenant. » Lâcha-t-il, un air dédaigneux sur le visage, en désignant la boîte.

Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution sans lâcher l'assassin des yeux. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation en découvrant le contenu : Une pomme, un morceau de pain, quelques fraises, une cuisse de poulet froide et une petite bouteille de lait. Elle releva lentement la tête vers son ravisseur, bouche-B.

« Pourquoi tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle. Et puis c'était quoi qui clochait chez ce type ? Il la kidnappait et la tabasser un jour, puis le lendemain (était-elle au moins sur que c'était le lendemain... ?), se ramène comme une fleur en lui donnant à manger. Elle soutint le regard sarcastique de son interlocuteur et déglutit péniblement.

« Contente-toi de manger. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'attendait.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture. Elle engloutit tout d'une traite et releva un peu la tête. Que c'était bon ! Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle, pour avoir une faim pareille ? Elle voulut poser la question mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle demanda.

« Est-ce que...Je peux tout de même savoir ce que je fais là ? »

Il se retourna vers Evangeline, les bras croisés. Il plongea son regard insondable dans le sien, faisant tressaillir la jeune fille.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. » Fini-t-il par soupirer après plusieurs secondes de silence.

« C'est mon père qui m'a confier la mission de te retrouver et de te capturer. Il m'a seulement dit : Attrape cette fille. Mais laisse la en vie, c'est capital. » Il se rendit soudain compte de se qu'il était en train de dire. Il lui en dévoiler sûrement trop...

La jeune fille se redressa un peu plus et releva la tête.

« J'ai...dormis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille. Elle crut d'abord qu'il allait lui répondre, mais...

« Ca t'arrive de te taire ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air lassé. Ses propos blessèrent la jeune fille prisonnière, mais elle se tut, et se contenta de détourner le regard.

« Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, quatre jours. » Dit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte verrouillée.

Quatre jours ?! Si longtemps que ça ? Elle comprit mieux pourquoi elle avait une faim pareille...Elle immergea de ses pensées seulement quand elle entendit la porte violement claquée. Elle poussa un long soupir... Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ?

Il marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches de son jean, ne quittant pas des yeux les dalles sombres du couloir qui lui paraissait sans fin.

Cette fille... Il grimaça. Pour qui elle se prenait exactement ? Elle le défier, ce dont le garçon n'avait pas du tout l'habitude. D'habitude, les prisonniers pleuraient, hurlaient, suppliaient, en temps normal un prisonnier déteste son ravisseur, surtout si c'est un gamin de dix-sept ans qui fait partit de la plus puissante et la plus crainte famille de tueurs à gages au monde. Mais elle...

Kirua avait prit l'habitude de la rancune que ses prisonniers nourrissaient envers lui, désormais, il n'était plus affecté par la lueur de haine qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Mais CETTE fille là...Il ne voyait pas cette lueur dans son regard. Il n'y voyait pas la moindre once de haine, n'y percevait pas la moindre colère. Juste...de la curiosité. Il semblait l'intriguer profondément. Il voyait bien sur son visage qu'elle se posait mille et une questions sur lui mais n'osait pas les dire. Surement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le regretterait.

Il grimaça à nouveau. Il rependait la peur et la haine partout où il passait, tuait n'importe qui juste pour de l'argent. Quel genre de monstre était-il au juste ? Son père lui avait interdit tout contact avec le monde pendant des années, lui avait interdit de nouer le moindre petit lien avec personne. Pourtant, une fois...Il avait transgressé cette règle fondamentale pour un tueur, il avait faiblit, il avait ressentit des sentiments. Il secoua vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudain à renouer avec ces souvenirs insignifiants ? Le passé c'est le passé. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible, il ne le savait que trop bien. L'important c'est ce qui va se passé. Ne jamais se retourner et toujours aller de l'avant. Pensé à son avenir, son futur, rien que ça. Futur qui, il le savait était déjà tout tracé, coulé dans l'or, et dans le sang...

Dzzzzut Dzzzzut Dzzzzut. Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par le vibreur de son portable. Il plongea plus profondément la main dans sa poche droite et saisis l'appareil. Il protesta intérieurement en voyant le nom de la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler sur cette terre s'affichait sur l'écran. Il décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Kirua ?

- Oui.

-Tu as eu la fille ?

- Oui ça a été plus rapide que prévu.

-Elle est encore en vie j'espère ?

-Evidemment.

- Alors tant mieux, père et moi serons là dans quatre ou cinq jours. Garde la en vie jusque là. » Kirua appuya sur le bouton rouge et fixa le téléphone quelques secondes avant de le ranger à son emplacement initial. Il la leur fallait bel et bien vivante pour que son frère insiste autant sur ce point. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Il se surprit de cette question. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle ? Il s'en fichait de cette fille après tout ! Ou peut être pas... Il se gifla mentalement pour cette dernière pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ces derniers jours ? D'abord il tapait la causette avec sa prisonnière, il pensait à elle à chaque instant et pour finir il s'inquiétait pour son sort. Il faiblissait, encore... Jamais ! Non jamais, il ne s'attacherait plus jamais à personne. Il ne voulait être séparé d'une personne chère à nouveau...Jamais. Il ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois. Il se rappela les lointaines paroles d'Irumi, encore bien encrées dans sa mémoire : « L'amitié et l'amour sont des sentiments inutiles, ils te feront faiblirent dans ta profession d'assassin, tu ne dois jamais dépendre de quelqu'un, jamais tu ne dois tisser le moindre lien affectif avec une personne, tu comprends pourquoi je te dis ça, Kirua ? »

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il détestait recevoir des ordres et en particulier quand ça venait de son frère. Il arrivait au bout du couloir et une lumière pâle et fade l'éblouit. Le ciel était un fameux mélange de blanc et de gris, l'herbe sèche, recouverte de feuilles mortes et surmontée d'arbres crochus dépourvus de feuillage tandis que le ténébreux chant des corbeaux venait ajouter une ambiance sinistre à ce paysage morbide. Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Il fallait qu'il se défoule.


	3. Chapter 3: Obscurité

Un chapitre particulièrement triste, mais qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, âme sensible s'abstenir...Sincèrement, à la fin de ce chapitre j'étais au bord des larmes, c'est normal de ce mettre dans un état pareil juste pour une fic ? Bref ! Bonne lecture quand même hein ! [encore merci DU commentaire pour le chap.2 ca me fait trop plaisir !]

Trois ans plus tôt...

Il était là, assis, les jambes contre la poitrine, ses bras les enserrant, il ne bougeait pas. Il avait oublié à quel point il était désagréable d'être enchainé. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. Et lui qui avait cru qu'il était libre... Baliverne. Il ne serait jamais libre, jamais. Même quand il n'était pas au courant, il était surveillé, de loin ou de prêt. Le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses actions étaient contrôlées. Sa famille contrôlait sa vie, il n'était pas libre de ses sentiments. En fait, il n'était pas libre du tout. Ils l'avaient enfermé dés sa plus tendre enfance dans une cage dorée, d'où il ne sortirait que le moment venu. Ils lui avaient fait subir des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais connaitre. Des coups de fouet en passant par les chocs électriques et finissant par l'injection de poisons assez puissants pour tuer une baleine, l'ayant fait tomber plus d'une fois dans l'inconscience. A chaque fois ça lui faisait mal, à chaque fois il pensait qu'il allait mourir, mais à chaque fois la même dure réalité resurgissait : Il était encore en vie, à chaque fois un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Ils lui avaient enlevé son innocence dés son plus jeune âge, l'empêchant de faire tout ce qu'un gosse doit faire : Jouer, rire, s'amuser. Ils l'avaient propulsé dans la vie beaucoup trop tôt.

Un bruis métallique sortit le garçon de ses pensées et il releva à peine la tête, comme s'il savait déjà qui avait ouvert sa cellule.

« Kirua. Il est l'heure. Viens. » Il se releva et se dirigea vers l'ouverture, suivant l'homme devant lui. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, Kirua et Irumi n'avaient en commun que leur nom : Zoldik. Ce nom qu'il maudissait depuis qu'il avait apprit à parler. Ce nom qui représentait tout son malheur, toutes ses peines. Ce nom qui condamnait celui qui le portait à être exclu pour toujours. Ce nom qu'il aurait adoré effacé à jamais de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois noir, plus que sinistre aux yeux de Kirua. Son frère ainé l'ouvrit et lui ordonna d'y entrer, ce que le cadet fit à contrecœur. La pièce principale de la demeure, la plus grande. Elle était sombre et dépourvue de fenêtre. D'immenses lustres réglés à la plus basse luminosité éclairaient à peine la salle. D'ici on pouvait encore entendre les lointains cris provenant de la salle de torture. Au fond de lui, Kirua espérait de tout son cœur oppressé que ce n'était pas les cris de la personne à laquelle il pensait depuis des jours et des nuits. Ils traversèrent la pièce et ressortirent par une porte semblable à la première. Kirua observa le long couloir devant lui. Un envie de vomir le prit soudain aux trippes. Une immonde odeur de sang flottait dans l'air gelée du couloir obscure, à vomir. Il grimaça essayant d'oublier l'odeur acre qui semblait s'accrocher à lui et continua à avancer. Les cris se faisaient plus proches et l'odeur de sang plus présente. Ca y est...Ils étaient arrivés dans la partie la plus morbide du domaine...Les salles de tortures, celles que le jeune assassin avait si souvent côtoyées, pour son plus grand dam. Les cellules était enfoncées dans les murs, sombres, glaçantes. Kirua en eu des frissons, rien que de penser qu'_**il **_ pouvait être en train de subir le même châtiment que les gens qui défilaient sous ses yeux le faisait trembler de tout ses membres. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du « couloir des mille souffrances » comme tout le monde ici aimait l'appeler. La pièce tant redoutée. Aucun cris n'en provenait, c'était déjà une bride de soulagement. Ils entrèrent. Un silence de mort y régnait. Pourtant, une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Kirua ! » L'intéressé releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il regarda le garçon enchainé à l'autre bout de la salle sombre, il ne semblait pas trop amoché, à part quelques égratignures ici et là. Ils ne l'avaient donc pas torturer. Il courut le rejoindre mais fut arrêter par Irumi qui le stoppa d'un bras.

« Gon ! Tout va bien ?

-Oui...Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'ont rien fait. » Kirua se calma quelque peu et reprit lentement ses esprits. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que le soulagement serait de courte durée. Son frère se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce et s'empara d'un objet dont les deux garçons ne saisirent pas tout de suite la nature. Ils échangèrent un regard affolé. C'est quand l'homme sortit de l'ombre que l'horrible réalité resurgit. Son frère aller encore se livrer à un de ces jeu sordide et sadique qui faisaient toute sa renommé du plus cruel des assassins. Le fouet claqua sur le sol et des étincelles brillèrent dans la salle noire.

« Tu vois, Kirua, Père et moi pensions que tu reviendrais de toi-même à la maison. Et je suis désolé que nous devions en arriver à de telles extrémités... Alors...Gon ? C'est bien cela ? Alors Gon, je te laisserais partir, mais avant cela, tu dois jurer sur ta vie que tu laisseras Kirua tranquille et que tu n'essayeras pas de reprendre contact avec mon frère. Quand à toi petit frère, de ton côté tu dois me promettre que tu n'essaieras plus de fuguer et que tu nous obéiras à père et à moi. Après cela, et seulement après cela, je laisserais partir ton « ami » sans la moindre égratignure.

Kirua bouillonnait, littéralement. Comment pouvait-il être tordu à ce point ? Kirua s'était juré de protéger Gon quoi qu'il arrive, même si cela devait entacher leur amitié. Alors il allait protéger Gon, même s'il allait devoir s'en séparer à jamais. Il releva la tête.

« Je te le promet, mais laisse le partir !

- Il faut d'abord que lui aussi promette, sinon cela ne sera pas possible. » Il se tourna vers Gon, un sourire en coin aux lèvres :

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du petit brun. Ce dernier sourit avec un ton de défit dans la voix.

« J.A.M.A.I.S » lâcha-t-il en articulant exagérément. Kirua en resta la bouche ouverte, tout comme son ainé qui avait bien du mal à avaler cette réponse. Mais son étonnement se transforma en sourire, au fond, c'était la réponse qu'il attendait...

« Mais t'es complètement fou ! Tu ne peux pas être raisonnable au moins une fois dans ta vie ! BAKA ! Tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant !? Il va te le faire promettre de force ! Tu joue avec ta vie ! Notre amitié a-t-elle plus d'importance que ta propre vie... ?

-Absolument. »

Un rire sinistre résonna dans toute la salle et fit frissonner les deux garçons.

« Oh mais Rassure-toi Kirua, je ne ferais pas de mal à ton ami. Tu t'en chargeras. »

Le cœur de Kirua rata un battement. La sueur couler le long de sa tempe et maintenant, seuls les battements lents de son cœur rompaient l'odieux silence qui assourdissait le jeune assassin plus que n'importe quelle cacophonie. Non. Impossible. Jamais il ne pourait faire une chose aussi horrible à son ami. Au lieu de la colère, c'est la détresse qui l'envahi. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Pourquoi ? Toute sa vie il avait souffert, alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il connaissait la signification du mot « bonheur » son passé d'assassin le rattrapait ? « Injustice » C'est le seul mot qui lui vint en mémoire. Oui, la vie avait été injuste avec lui, depuis la première seconde de son existence il n'avait connu que peine et douleur. Et une seule fois il avait connu de la joie, une seule fois, une toute petite fois qui lui avait parue si merveilleuse, si irréelle. Une joie du nom de Gon. Comment pourait-il un jour lui faire du mal ? C'était tout bonnement impensable.

« Kirua. » Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent releva la tête.

« Vas-y. » Murmura son ami avec un sourire.

« Si c'est toi qui le fais, je pourrais le supporter.

- Mais...

- Fais-moi confiance, tu te rappelle ? –Amis pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive-. Kirua se leva, les larmes dévalaient ses joues, il pleurait pour la première fois. Il saisit l'objet de tout ses cauchemardas, il savait désormais ce qu'il avait à faire.


	4. Chapter 4: Orage

Chapitre 4 : Orage 

D'abord j'aimerais préciser que mes chapitres ne sont PAS pré écris, je les écris sur un coup de tête en une petite heure et voila, le tour est joué ! Bref, vous avez sans doute remarqué que les chapitres 2 et 3 étaient un peu courts et en particulier le 3. Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous concocté un grand chapitre 4 ! Bah, si j'ai des lecteurs ou lectrices cachés, ça serait sympa de me laisser un petit reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir ! En attendant, revenons un peu dans le présent, voulez-vous. (Ce chapitre reprend à la fin du 2eme vu que le troisième n'était qu'un flash back) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

Il pleuvait, beaucoup. Il pleuvait à grosses goutes et chaque filet d'eau était d'une froideur à vous glacer les os, mais lui, il restait là, debout, à fixer le ciel. Chaque goute de pluie s'abattait sur lui comme des missiles gelés, coulait le long de son visage couvert de sang, dégoulinait le long de son cou, passant sous ses vêtement maintenant trempés et finissait sa course en tombant le long de ses bras pâle, emportant avec elle une tinte rouge écarlate, la couleur du sang. Ce sang qui n'était pas le sien. Il fixait le ciel noir sans relâche, s'abandonnant à la pluie battante en fermant parfois les yeux pour savourer la douceur de l'orage. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'en vouloir d'avoir une nouvelle fois fais couler le sang inutilement. Peut être ? Ou peut être pas...Quoi qu'il puisse en penser maintenant, il l'avait fait, irrémédiablement, il avait encore tué. Il regarda les cinq corps étendus sur le sol qui prenaient, par l'intermédiaire de la pluie, une tinte écarlate. L'eau continuait de ruisseler sur son corps, le lavant de ses fautes, de ses pêchés, en tout cas, il en avait l'impression. Et c'est pour ça, qu'il restait debout à fixer les nuages noirs cachaient le ciel déjà orageux. Un éclair déchira le ciel dans un roulement de tambour qui fit sourire malgré lui le garçon. « Electricité » murmura-t-il avec un demi-sourire indescriptible placardé sur les lèvres. Il leva son bras droit vers le haut et une étincelle jaillit du bout de ses doigts. L'eau, un puissant conducteur d'électricité, oui, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Il rebaissa son bras, tout son corps encore secoué de violents spasmes. Voila la façon dont il avait prit l'habitude d'évacuer. « Se défouler » comme il aimait appeler cette habitude plus que sordide. Comme à son habitude, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher, à un rythme régulier, encore plongé dans ses pensées, renfermé dans un monde que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

La pluie avait redoublée d'intensité quand il arriva devant la porte de l'imposante bâtisse des Zoldik. Il entra et marcha le long du couloir, le regard dans le vide. Soudain, il releva la tête. Elle. Il l'avait oubliée celle-là... Si elle mourait il allait surement connaitre un moment des plus durs de sa pitoyable existence ... Et puis elle, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la voir mourir. Non...Pas ça. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se reprendre. Il accéléra quelque peu le pas et sortit du couloir, monta l'escalier. Là, il courait carrément. Il grimpa les marches trois à trois et traversa la moitié de la demeure en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Il ouvrit en hâte la porte de sa chambre et s'y enferma. Des sentiments confus et contradictoires se battaient pour se frayer un chemin vers son esprit. Des sentiments ? Le cœur de Kirua rata un battement. De la...compassion ? Pour la prisonnière ? De la pitié ? Avait-il pitié de cette fille ? « Elle ne mérite pas la mort. »

Il ne contrôler plus ni ses émotions, ni ses pensées...La dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas su surmonter ses faiblesses émotionnelles, la dernière fois qu'il avait désobéi à la règle fondamentale d'un assassin cette même dernière fois ou il avait oser être heureux... cette fois là, il avait payer le prix fort pour sa bêtise, oui, ça lui avait coûter très cher...Et pas seulement à lui... Il ressentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Du sang, des cris, son sourire... et puis... Il se gifla physiquement cette fois. Tout ça parce qu'il avait désobéi, tout ça par égoïsme... La joie, les rires, le plaisir, tout ça n'est qu'éphémère. « Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. » Oui, c'est sûr. Mais est-ce que les mauvaises en ont une ? Si oui, il aurait aimer que la fin de cette histoire ne soit plus très loin...Qu'il n'ai plus à tourner plus la page mais puisse fermer le livre, satisfait d'en avoir enfin terminé avec...sa vie ? Peut être qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en finir. La mort, tout simplement. Ultime issue. Seulement, cela voudrait qu'il aurait abandonné. Une sensation désagréable s'empara de son corps. Au fond, n'avait-il pas déjà abandonné ? Abandonner...ses convictions ? Les battements de son cœur se firent plus bruyants. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui revint en mémoire : « Jamais. Jamais n'abandonne. Reste fidele à toi-même et à tes convictions. Ne laisse personne à par toi-même décider de ton destin. En tout cas, moi, je ne baisserais jamais les bras, quoi que la vie puisse m'infliger. »

Dans un élan de rage, il sortit de la pièce en courant, et il courut, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, en direction du sous-sol. Les néons sales éclairaient faiblement le couloir de leur fade lumière, laissant la encore une envie de vomir à Kirua qui traversait le couloir en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas faire de bruis. A cette heure ci, pas de hurlements de douleur, juste des gémissements, des sanglots étouffés dans les cellules froides du souterrain. Mais toujours la même lourde odeur de sang qui vous prend à la gorge et ne vous lâche plus. **Cette** odeur qui laissait toujours la même impression chez le garçon : Du dégout, un profond dégout. Il arriva finalement devant la porte en métal rouillé de la prison. D'un geste mesuré, il tourna la clé dans la serrure et repoussa le battant métallique d'une seule main. Il parcourut la cellule du regard et croisa le _sien_, à elle... Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant la couleur si spécial de ses yeux. Il n'aurait par ailleurs pas su dire s'il s'agissait de bleu ou de violet, peut être un peu des deux. Comme l'indigo de l'arc en ciel. Une couleur cependant magnifique. Il détailla ses longs cheveux ondulés variant su miel au champagne celons les mèches et son visage aux traits fins bien qu'aillant gardé quelque chose d'enfantin. Il remarqua une tache de sang séché sur ses cheveux et sur son cou. A cause de lui. Il avança d'un pas et croisa à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de cellule miteuse dans laquelle elle était forcée de vivre (ou plutôt de survivre...). Elle frissonna violement et frotta ses épaules découvertes. Soudain, le garçon se rendit compte du froid qui régnait entre les murs de la prison. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il hésita un instant et faillit ne pas le faire mais se reprit et se dirigea vers la jeune fille gelée. « Au diable les convenances ! » Pensa-t-il en quittant sa veste et en la déposant sur les bras nus d'Evangeline. Elle frissonna pour une autre raison cette fois ci. Elle semblait déroutée.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid, non ?

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas le sens de ma question...Mais merci. » Fini-t-elle, visiblement gênée. Il sursauta et tourna vivement le dos à la jeune fille. Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura du manteau lui étant offert.

Elle posa le regard sur le beau visage de son ravisseur devenu son bienfaiteur.

« Tu n'aime pas ça, n'est-ce pas... ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De tout ça...Des cris à longueur de journées, des torture et de l'odeur du sang, tu déteste tout cela, je me trompe ? » Elle le regarda avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Il s'assit dans la même position que la jeune fille, le dos contre le mur opposé à celle-ci.

« C'est exact. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est écrit sur ton visage. »

Elle resta très sérieuse mais lui eut un sourire ironique.

« Je vois. » Laissa-t-il échapper en regardant par la petite fenêtre carrée au mur. Evangeline regarda tour à tour la fenêtre aux barreaux étroits et le garçon.

« Tu n'aime pas tuer non plus... »

Cette fois-ci, les paroles de la jeune fille ressemblaient plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. D'ailleurs, le garçon hésita à y répondre. Voyant le silence de l'assassin, elle se redressa et le fixa carrément.

« Tu peux y répondre franchement... Il n'y a personne ici pour t'obliger à être quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même» Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à nouveau avant de la rouvrir.

« Non, je n'aime pas tuer. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux mais ce qui est « bien pour moi », je dois le faire.»

Sa voix s'éteignit alors que celle de la prisonnière s'élevait.

«La vraie question c'est qu'est-ce que TOI tu aimerais faire. »

Cette fois il n'hésita pas une seconde et commença à parler d'une voix assurée. « Au diable les convenances » Se répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois avant de débuter son récit.

« Dans ma famille, nous sommes tous assassins de générations en générations. Aucune exception n'est faite à cette règle, tout le monde y a droit. Et aucun écart de conduite n'est toléré.

Règle n°1 : ne pas avoir de pitié pour ses victimes, ça nuis au travail

Règle n°2 : sortir le moins possible de la propriété en dehors du travail

Règle n°3 ...Ne jamais créer de liens affectifs avec quiconque, sous aucun prétexte...

Dé mon plus jeune âge on m'a forcé à suivre un entrainement spécial pour les « surdoués » J'ai eu le droit aux coups de fouets en passant par l'entrainement de survie en milieux hostiles ainsi que les décharges électriques et l'absorption de poisons mortels. D'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre à ça. Mais je suis faible mentalement, j'ai des sentiments qui m'affaiblissent dans ma profession d'assassin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à me comporter comme le reste de ma famille...Pourquoi, moi, je suis comme ça...

- Peut être parce que ... » Kirua la regarda et cru un moment qu'elle allait laisser sa réponse flotter dans l'immatériel mais elle reprit la parole.

« Peu être parce que tu es plus humain qu'eux... » Il la regarda, stupéfiait. Elle lui répondit par un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace, même le sien. Il sentit tout les souvenirs qu'il avait enterré au plus profond de sa mémoire remonter à la surface dans un flot d'émotions incontrôlable. Il avait l'impression de renaitre. Toutes ces années à se taire, toutes ces années à obéir bien sagement comme un chien que l'on dresse. Toutes ses années perdues à être esclave de ses propres démons... A se lamenté sur son sort. Tant de temps perdu à faire se qu'on lui ordonner et se taire, se soumettre...Se soumettre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouver son âme. Pendant tout ce temps il avait eut l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre que ce qu'il était réellement : Kirua. Et non pas l'image du tueur sans cœur qu'il affichait tout le temps. « Oui, tu es peu être un Zoldik, mais tu es avant tout toi-même. »

Evangeline releva la tête vers la fenêtre et observa longuement les étoiles, comme de petites éclaboussures de peinture blanches sur une toile noire qu'était le ciel ce soir là. Kirua aussi regardait les astres, oubliant un instant tout ses problèmes, ne pensant plus à rien, juste à être admiratif devant la beauté de ce spectacle. Une trainée scintillante déchira le ciel. Une étoile filante. Kirua n'était pas du genre superstitieux. S'il voulait quelque chose, il n'en prononçait pas le vœu, mais l'obtenait par ses propres moyens. Cependant, ce soir là, il fit une exception, car parfois, on a besoin de l'aide d'une force supérieur, il le savait bien. Et puis, les étoiles, elles, ne le trahiraient pas. « Donnez-moi juste la force de leur tenir tête » demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il se leva, ce qui surprit la jeune fille.

« Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, mais je reviendrais demain.

-Je vois, alors...A demain

-Rappel moi ton prénom, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

La jeune fille se rappela la manière violente dont il avait fait preuve pour lui faire dire la première fois.

« C'est Evangeline...

-Alors, Passe une bonne nuit, Evangeline. » Ce prénom. Ce prénom qu'elle avait toujours trouvé affreux sonnait magnifiquement bien, quand c'était lui qui le prononcer...Comme tout ce qu'il disait d'ailleurs... Elle le regarda, et, le temps d'un instant, elle cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres...Qu'il avait été beau durant cet instant ! Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois dans l'obscurité de la cellule et la porte métallique se referma, les séparant, le temps d'une nuit.

La jeune fille eut un sourire triomphant. « Je le savais... » Murmura-t-elle en plaquant le tissu chaud de la veste encore imprégnée de l'odeur si agréable de Kirua sur sa bouche.

« Je savais que tu finirais bien par m'ouvrir les portes de ton cœur... »


	5. Chapter 5: Amnésique

Je sais que ça faisait un moment que j'avais rien posté mais j'ai besoin de repos des fois...je suis humaine vous savez. Apparemment, il suffit de demander des reviews pour en avoir...OK... Balancez les commentaires ! Si j'avais su... Bon, encore un chapitre où les personnages se pausent tout plein de questions existentielles... Faut me le dire si ça gêne hein... J'ai quand même l'impression qu'elle regarde souvent le ciel et qu'elle tombe souvent dans les vapes...Non ? Bah on va dire qu'elle est de constitution fragile !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Amnésique

Il faisait assez froid dans la cellule ou une jeune fille fixait le ciel pâle à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle voyait. Le soleil faisait la grève et les nuages étaient de sortie. Paysage morose qu'elle connaissait par cœur, jusqu'au moindre petit brin d'herbe sec recouvrant le sol à l'extérieur. Combien de fois, en quelques jours seulement, avait-elle espérait que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar ? Un cauchemar duquel elle pourrait sortir quand elle le voudrait...Mais elle avait beau se pincer à se faire mal, chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle était là, toujours adossée au mur noirci, toujours emmitouflée dans ce manteau noir épais qui à lui seul lui tenait chaud. Elle se retrouvait toujours devant une même dure réalité : Elle ne rêvait pas.

Autant de calme...Au moins cela lui avait permis de se retrouver face à elle-même, et peu être qu'à force, elle trouverait des réponses à ses questions. Elle avait essayé de se concentrée autant qu'elle le pouvait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ne retrouverait-elle dont jamais la mémoire ? Elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de la période précédant ses six ans. Peut être ne retrouverait-elle jamais la mémoire. Des « peut être », mais aucune certitude... Et chaque fois qu'elle tentait de déconnecter son esprit de ce point un autre surgissait, beaucoup plus envahissant : Lui. Elle se demandait bien comment à lui seul il pouvait lui procuré autant de bonheur en sa présence et lui causer autant de douleur en son absence. Son regard la suivait où qu'elle aille. Une douce torture. Il la fascinait tant... Ses yeux la tourmentaient jour et nuit. Son image ne la quittait pas. Elle le craignait horriblement mais le désirait ardemment en même temps. Devait-elle ou non avoir peur de lui ? Elle ne le savait pas. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était enfermée mais c'était grâce à lui si elle n'était pas morte de faim et de froid. D'ailleurs, était-il bien le meneur de cette mise en scène macabre ? Elle avait beau se dire que c'était certainement le cas, une petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui assurait que Kirua n'était pas le maitre de ce jeu sinistre. Elle réfléchit à ce dernier point en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine sans pour autant quitter le ciel des yeux. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de se torturer l'esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Hein ? Les aiguilles ne bougeaient pas. Elle devait être cassée... La jeune fille laissa tomber l'heure pour fouiller dans la poche de son short d'où elle sortit un petit coffré en bois orné de roses rouges dont la couleur avait ternie et s'était écaillée au fil du temps. Elle enleva la chaine au bout de laquelle était pendue une petite clé qu'elle tourna dans la serrure du coffre. Un manège miniature coloré se mit à tourner dans le petit coffré rond dans une mélodie douce et rassurante. Elle aimait écouter cette musique quand elle avait peur, comme on berce une fillette effrayée. Elle ferma les yeux et serra la boîte en bois contre son cœur. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus aucun souvenir de son enfance, elle savait que cette boîte à musique était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, la seule preuve de son existence passée. Comme si ce simple jouet pour enfant résumé à lui seul des années oubliées.

Une douleur non identifiée la sortit de ses pensées. Une douleur insupportable lui envahi la boîte crânienne. Elle suffoquait, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle tenta de se lever et échappa la petite boîte en s'agrippant au mur. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Ses cheveux collaient à son front et les battements de son cœur s'affolaient. Elle tomba à terre sur les genoux quand elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle reconnue en un instant. Puis elle glissa dans le vide, happée par les ténèbres.

* * *

_Il pleuvait énormément, ce jour là_. _Les goutes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur les carreaux fascinaient la fillette qui plaqua ses petites mains enfantines sur la vitre glacée, observant les lentes glissades de ces petits filets d'eau. Elle souffla sur ce mur transparent et constata avec amusement que de la buée se rependait sur la vitre. Un rire étouffé se fit entendre, intriguant la fillette._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Eve ? _

_- Je regarde et j'écoute la pluie._

_- Tu l'écoute ? Elle parle ?_

_- Je crois que oui, d'une certaine manière. » _

_Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur en souriant. Le petit garçon brun la regardait d'un air intrigué, son regard gris plein de surprise. _

_« Ah oui ? Et que raconte-t-elle ? » Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers la voix qui s'élevait derrière eux. Une jeune femme blonde au regard chaleureux de la couleur du ciel orageux, des yeux d'argent. Elle les regardait en souriant. La fillette ramena ses mains dans son dos avec un sourire coquin._

_« Je peux pas vous le dire, c'est un secret. » Dit-elle avant d'éclater d'un petit rire mélodieux et absolument adorable. _

_« Oh, je vois. On a tous nos petits secrets. » Affirma la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil complice envers les deux enfants. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et, tour à tour, leur baisa la joue avant de se redresser. _

_« Je vais faire à manger. Rester dans le salon et soyez sages. Votre père ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. » _

_A peine eut elle fini de prononcer ces mots, que la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette sombre. Un immense sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la fillette, qui, déjà, s'élançait sur l'homme devant la porte._

_« Papa ! »_

_Il rit en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. _

_« Bonsoir Evangeline. » Il reposa la petite fille à terre et s'approcha du petit garçon encore posté devant la fenêtre._

_« Bonsoir Jun. » Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le petit sourit simplement en remettant ces quelques mèches en place._

_Il s'approcha enfin de la mère des deux enfants et l'embrassa._

_« Bonsoir Hanna. » _

_Eve et Jun se regardèrent et la même expression d'horreur s'afficha sur leurs visages._

_« Beurk ! » Lâchèrent-ils en cœur en tirant la langue, ce qui fit évidemment rire le jeune couple. _

_L'homme s'approcha d'Eve, une main derrière le dos._

_« Tu te rappelle que tu boudait parce que j'avais fait un cadeau à Jun et pas à toi ?_

_- Oui ça je m'en rappelle... » Maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air fâché. Il sourit à nouveau en dévoilant un petit paquet cadeau à la fillette qui cria sa joie en saisissant la petite boîte. Elle la secoua vers son oreille et haussa un sourcil. Sans plus attendre, elle le pausa sur le tapi et entreprit de l'ouvrir sous le regard admiratif de son petit frère. Elle déchiqueta le papier de gestes vifs et maladroits mais fini par enlevé totalement l'emballage, laissant dans ses mains un petit carton qu'elle ouvrit en fermant les yeux. Elle tata du bout des doigts l'objet et soulevant doucement ses paupières. Elle examina attentivement le petit coffre en bois lourd qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle détailla les roses rouges peintes dessus avec une finesse remarquable. Elle tourna la petite clé déjà dans la serrure avec une impatience qu'elle essayait de contenir. Une petite mélodie s'enclencha et le manège miniature que cachait le coffre se mit à tourner sous les yeux constellés d'étoiles des deux enfants. _

_« Une boîte à musique. » Murmura l'homme avec un sourire au bout des lèvres. La fillette observait toujours l'objet qui lui paraissait magique avec une attention toute particulière. _

_« C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde » murmura-t-elle en serrant son père dans ses petits bras. L'homme, touché par ce geste, lui posa un baisé sur le front en souriant._

_« Aller, les enfants, montez dans votre chambre. Je vous appellerais quand ça sera prêt. » _

_Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre en riant. _

_Les deux enfants s'allongèrent à plats ventres sur le tapis de la chambre en admirant leur nouveau jouet. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et retombèrent dans leur contemplation de l'objet. Les trois petits chevaux du manège miniatures montaient et descendaient au rythme de la mélodie. Mais ils furent bien vite interrompus par un cri glaçant qui déchira l'air. Les deux frères et sœurs se regardèrent avec la même expression d'horreur en reconnaissant la voix de leur père. Ils descendirent les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils les avaient montés quelques minutes auparavant mais un bras leur barra le passage. Une voix en sanglots s'éleva en un murmure. Ils relevèrent la tête vers le visage ensanglanté de leur mère, les joues ruisselantes de larmes._

_« Allez-vous cacher...Vite... » Murmura-t-elle en tombant au sol, inerte._

_Les larmes coulaient maintenant aussi sur les visages marqués d'horreur des deux enfants. Et, sans plus se poser de questions, ils commencèrent à courir. Elle courait, elle courait, sans s'arrêter. Elle entra à la va vite dans la petite chambre et se glissa sous le lit, les cheveux en bataille, le cœur battant, les joues larmoyantes. Elle tentait de retenir ses sanglots aussi bien qu'elle tentait de retenir sa respiration. Elle serra le coffré contre son cœur en luttant pour ne pas crier. Si elle criait, le méchant allait la trouvée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que Jun ne l'accompagnait plus. Elle commençait à sortir de sa cachette, paniquée, quand la porte s'ouvrit, l'obligeant à regagner le dessous du lit. Sa main se crispa sur le boitier en bois et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle voyait l'agresseur se balader dans la chambre, et puis s'éloigner. Elle était sauvée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Quelque chose la tira violemment hors de sa cachette et cette fois, elle cria. Un rire malsain retentit dans ses oreilles, alors qu'elle serrait encore plus la boîte dans ses mains. Elle avait peur comme jamais elle n'avait eut peur auparavant. __**Il **__approcha son visage de la fillette terrifiée et laissa s'échapper un murmure._

_« Je t'ai trouvée... »_

Elle se réveilla en sanglotant, tremblante et trempée de larmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Ca va ? »

Elle releva doucement la tête vers cette voix mi inquiète mi intriguée au dessus d'elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de trembler même en reconnaissant Kirua, le regard interrogateur. Ses sanglots redoublèrent de force et d'intensité, tout comme ses pleurs. Elle plongea dans ce regard vert/bleu sans hésitation et y lut une inquiétude mêlée d'incompréhension, tout sauf ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir, comme de l'exaspération ou du dédain. Non. Juste... de l'incompréhension entrecroisée d'inquiétude. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répéter sa question mais fut interrompu. Interrompu par des bras qui l'enserraient. C'est seulement après quelques hésitations, qu'à son tour, il referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille en pleurs.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar. »

La jeune fille porta ses mains à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et une étrange révélation se fit soudaine. Elle n'était plus dans sa cellule. Elle regarda autour d'elle et détailla le lit où elle était étendue. Un grand lit aux draps azurs et aux broderies dorées, avec un sommier en bois massif. Une immense fenêtre aux rideaux bordeaux sur un mûr à tapisserie argentée. Quelques meubles remplissaient la luxueuse chambre, comme un buffet en chaîne d'une longueur d'à peu près deux mètres, ou encore une table basse en verre entourée d'un sofa et de deux fauteuils aux airs plutôt confortables.

La question du jour : Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là au juste ? Elle se tourna vers Kirua, l'interrogeant du regard.

« C'est ma chambre. Ici, tu es en sécurité. » Lâcha-t-il pour répondre à sa question muette.

Elle regarda dans le fond de la grande pièce et remarqua une porte en bois et aux mêmes dorures que le reste de la chambre. La voix de Kirua l'interrompu soudain.

« Tu vas rester ici quelques temps. Après je verrais ce qu'on fera. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il faire ? D'abord il l'emprisonnait dans une prison miteuse et ensuite il l'enfermait dans une chambre luxueuse. Dans **SA** chambre luxueuse. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Elle était dans **SON** lit à **LUI.** Dites bonjour à la pivoine ! Elle essaya de cacher sa gêne non sans difficulté.

« Si je reste ici...Tu vas avoir des problèmes... »

Kirua la regarda, intrigué. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation. Il prit cela comme étant une sorte d'affirmation mais y répondit tout de même.  
« Personne ne le saura. J'ai informé tout les domestiques que je m'occuperais personnellement de toi.

- Merci.

- Je voulais te demander... Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil à ton réveil. Tu tremblais comme une feuille. Tu avais l'air terrifiée.

- En réalité... Je n'ais aucun souvenirs de la période d'avant mes cinq ans. Et... ces derniers temps...Enfin, depuis que je suis ici, je fais des rêves. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Je rêve d'une petite fille, je vois sa vie, et... et certains drames. Mais le truc c'est que je suis presque sûre que cette fillette... » Kirua la regarda, bouche-bée. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes quand l'image de la boîte à musique lui revint en mémoire.

« Je suis presque sûre que cette fillette c'est moi... »

Il baissa la tête. Une fillette livrée à elle-même, sans parents, sans protections, et sans souvenirs de son passé... Elle avait dut en baver... la pauvre. Soudain, une pensée germa dans l'esprit du garçon. Si elle retrouvait la mémoire, peut être découvriraient-ils pourquoi Silva et Irumi tenaient tant à la maintenir en captivité. Parce qu'il y avait une raison. Forcément... Il y avait toujours une raison. Parfois l'argent, parfois des raisons professionnelles ... Parfois même des raisons personnelles.

« Tu as perdu la mémoire... » La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre.

« Si tu la retrouvais, nous pourrions peut être découvrir pourquoi ma famille tient tant à te savoir prisonnière...

- Peut être.

- Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me raconte tout se que tu sais, tout ce que tu vois. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, hésitante. Devait-elle ou non se confier à lui ? Il fit face à la jeune fille, une main tendue en sa direction.

« Tu peux me faire confiance. »


End file.
